Él lo sabia
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Por que Gale sabia muchas cosas... pero fue justamente en ese instante que supo que Katniss no necesitaba su fuego, necesitaba a Peeta: el panadero.


_**Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**__**… XD**_

_**Contiene Spoilers de Sinsajo**__**.**_

_**Él l**__**o sabia**_

El olor a sangre entraba por sus fosas nasales con fuerza, inundándolas por completo. En cuanto me pongo en pie veo le veo acercándose con sigilo a la figura acurrucada en la pared, ver atravez de sus ojos sin temor y tomando de sus muñecas mientras le dice algo.

Gale lo sabía, tal vez siempre estuvo consciente de ello; de que él no era el único chico que veía a Katniss diferente... porque la veía igual que lo hacia el menor de los hijos del panadero: Peeta.

Al principio no sabía porque ese chico rubio miraba con insistencia a su compañera de caza, no sabía que veía en ella y por el momento no le importaba.

Nunca se planteo la posibilidad de que ella podría fijar su mirada en alguien que no fuera él, siempre pensó que era único porque Katniss le permitía entrar en su mente, le permitía cubrirle las espaldas y juntos creaban algo, porque tenían algo, compartían algo, un algo que los unía, que les hacia estar juntos y con la firme idea de que ambos estaban bien con la presencia del otro y él se dio cuenta bastante tarde... porque la razón que los unía era cariño.

Si, le tenía cariño, un cariño muy grande. Gale podía ver a todas las chicas del colegio, mirar sus facciones y permitirse besarlas en ocasiones, pero con ella siempre fue... diferente. Extraño y confuso principalmente: ella se había instalado en su mente y sentimientos poco a poco... sutilmente, gracias a su inteligencia, temple, confianza, seguridad y amor. Katniss era amorosa a su manera, él podía verlo con Prim y también con su respectiva madre.

Katniss y él eran parecidos... tal vez demasiado y ya era tiempo de decirlo, de confesarlo y asimilarlo; lo que Gale sentía por Katniss era cariño, un cariño especial que temía fuera amor.

Y lo temía porque ahora tenía competencia real, siempre supo que el chico panadero no se acercaría a la seta de agua con ojos grises porque era muy tímido y sinceramente no tenía ninguna oportunidad pero con los juegos todo había cambiado.

Peeta era, en aquel momento y como -tal vez- siempre lo fue: una amenaza, lo supo con certeza después de el beso entre los tributos del distrito en la cueva de los juegos, donde captando cada parte de la escena Katniss parecía dudar, con el tipo de duda que la aterra porque sabe que esta abriéndose, le aterra porque sabe que está mostrando lo que siente.

Ellos siguen hablando y él no puede escuchar nada de lo que dicen, tienen que huir y Peeta lo está haciendo difícil. Katniss desesperada y tal vez sin darse cuenta ah exclamado lo suficientemente fuerte para comprender lo que sale de sus labios: un "Si. ¡Tú puedes!" el rubio menea la cabeza en un gesto de negación y por la forma en que Katniss lo ve, es más que claro que sus sospechas son ciertas, porque es en ese momento que lo confirma: Katniss, la seta de agua, la chica de la cual él está enamorado no le corresponderá por que ella ama a Peeta, al menor de los hijos del panadero.

Lo sabe porque a pesar de los múltiples riesgos, ella se aproxima al cuerpo del pintor consumado, lo toma con fuerza de las muñecas y cierra sus ojos, posando un beso en los labios de Peeta, un beso que le recuerda mucho al que vio atravez de una pantalla hace no mucho tiempo, un beso apasionado y hambriento, un beso que Gale jamás había experimentado.

Gale lo sabía, sabía que Katniss era apasionada con lo que hacía y más con lo que sentía. Por eso lo que veía le desconcertaba. Las manos de la chica temblaban, tal vez porque los puños de Peeta también lo hacían, pero sus labios, los labios de Katniss, suaves y delgados se deslizaban graciosamente sobre los del rubio, tratando de atraparlo y jugueteando con él, tratando con desesperación que el chico regresara, que olvidara por un mísero momento al muto que vivía dentro de él, al principio pensó que ella se rendiría al sentir como el chico que besaba estaba visiblemente tenso y asustado, pero no, el intento de ella por sacarlo a superficie era impresionante, después de la tensión inicial, el rubio empieza a corresponderle, a jugar y acariciar junto con ella los labios del otro, hasta que tienen que separarse por falta de aire, y es justamente en ese ínstate que una punzada de dolor me recorre.

- No dejes que te aleje de mi - susurra implorante la castaña con el cabello recogido en una trenza, algo desalineada. Con los ojos plata tan parecidos a los suyos taladrando los azules del rubio panadero que jadea fuertemente, diciendo "No. Yo no quiero..." las manos de Katniss se cierran fuertemente en las muñecas de Peeta, temblorosas.

- Quédate conmigo - le suplica y de nuevo el dolor se establece en mi pecho, junto con la sangre bombearte de ira, de fuego recorriendo las venas.

- Siempre- las palabras de Peeta son tan reales, tan determinantes, certeras y sinceras que dejan sin respiración, eso es algo que nunca le podría ofrecer a Katniss, no por no ser capaz. Yo sabía que no le podía ofrecerle eso porque tanto ella como yo éramos supervivientes, porque yo tenía una familia que me necesitaba y no podía entregarme así.

Es entonces cuando los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 se levantan con cautela. Juntos. Y todo cobra sentido en mi mente sin apagar aun mi chispa de esperanza.

Sabía que Peeta era bueno, apasionado, protector, buen orador, amoroso... y era eso lo que atraía a Katniss como nada en el mundo, ella era la chica en llamas, era igual al fuego: intensa, espontanea y porque no decirlo, la mayoría de las veces se salía de control: era inusual, diferente y lo que necesitaba no era alguien con el mismo fuego devastador, ella no me necesitaba a mí, necesitaba al panadero: necesitaba del chico que vivía al cien y con los pies en la tierra, que la dejaba encender llamas sin extinguirse y propagarse, necesitaba a alguien tan vivo y lleno de calor como el sol: como Peeta, un luchador y vencedor dispuesto a entregarse por amor y que pasara lo que pasara seria él. Tal vez el panadero se había perdido un poco, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar sus ideales y propósitos.

Golpeo con la ayuda de su pie un montón de ceniza mientras seguía a los demás.

Esto estaba decidido. Katniss necesitaba a alguien como Peeta y eso era algo que el sospechaba y ahora sabia.

_**Hola! Soy nueva por aquí, al menos en este fandom**__**…**__** ¿Han adivinado cual es la escena?**_

_**Espero esta pequeña viñeta sea de su agrado, la verdad disculpen por las cacofonías y solecismos que seguro cometí, pero la idea vino tan repentinamente que no pude descartarla.**_

_**Me gustaría saber si les agrado o no y solo podre saberlo atravez de un Review!**_

_**Para que lo sepan este no va a ser mi único fic sobre los juegos del hambre**__**… estoy trabajando en otro, también de un capitulo. **_

_**Un saludo enorme.**_

_**Yatziri!**_


End file.
